pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi Ultimate Challenge Style)
Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Torchic (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Sally Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Catchum Crocodile My Bad *Inside Out (Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi Ultimate Challenge Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:Mametchi, Memetchi and Kuchipatchi Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG